Training Session
Shiro Wushazaki was waiting on Comato in Yoshigakures Simulation Room, wanting to train. "I can't wait to train with my new friend, and see what he's made of..." said Shiro as she glanced at Techno and Tenchi, as they smiled at her, eager to meet her friend. "I hope hes a good guy, because I don't mind doing him like naother guy I did a few weeks back..." said Techno in all seriousness as his eyes were closed and arms folded as he leaned against the wall of the room. "Yeah Shiro... And he better not hit on you either, or I'm going to rough him up big time!" Tenchi added as had both of this hands on the back of his head, staring his sister dead in the eyes. "Calm down you two... It's nothing like that at all...." Shiro said as he looked at the door. At that moment when things calmed between the three siblings, Comato walked through the door to meet his pending training partner that Ace had set up for him. Comato didn't bother to wear a shirt simply because he did not choose to. "Umm which one of you am I suppose to train with? I've had a rough week and I could let off some steam." "You could let off some steam huh... Go ahead then, I'd love to turn you into swiss cheese, storming in and demanding answers like that... But you're lucky that Ace sent for you, shortly before his disappearance..." said Techno to the man before him, ready to fight. Shori held her hand out, signalling Techno to stop. "That's no way to talk to him Techno, and you know it... Now clam down and stay put." Shiro said as she gazed at him. Turning to Comato, she held out her hand, wanting to greet the man, as Techno and Tenchi moved to the outside of the room, looking in. "She sure does have a way with that stare..." Tenchi said, with Techno agreeing with him. "Judging by the way they left....I'm guess you are my training partner." Comato said extending his hand to meet her for a handshake. "My name is Comato... Nice to meet you." While shaking her hand Comato secretly examined her physique, wondering what type of abilities she possessed. Shiro shook his hand before quickly jumping back about 20 feet. "Simulation now enganging!" sounded the room as the door closed and it room itself took on the appearance of a forest in an instant. The boundaries of the room disappeared. "Let's do this..." said Shiro as he looked at Comoto. Comato was quite shocked that she ignored his greeting. He watched as the room tramsformed amazed by what as happening. "I guess we will get straight down to business." Comato stated taking his fighting stance. "Hmph. Ladies first." Comato bluntly uttered. "My name is Shiro Wushazaki... It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said as her appearance changed, with bone wings sprouting out of her back as she smiled at Comato. "Shikotsumyaku.....interesting." Comato thought to himself. "Its a pleasure to meet you as well." Unfastening the buttons on the pockets of his pants, Comato launched several blades at Shiro. Some of the kunai had Comato's signature Flying Thunder God teleportation seal on them. Firing several Tendon Rod at the kunai, in an attempt to slice them in half as she moved with extreme speed around the battle field. Comato was taken off guard by weapons she made blast out of her arms. "Those aren't bones..." Comato managed to catch one of the flying projectiles. He instantly began infusing in with his chakra as Shiro sped around him. Shiro was instantly beside him, now swinging a bone blade as him with her enhanced body. "If you want to keep up with me, you have to be prepared..." she said with a smile as she threw another tendon rod in another direction. Comato was taken completely off guard by Shiro's instantaneous movement. He had not been prepared for such a sudden attack. Ultimately, Shiro's bone blade caused Comato to receive several cuts to the side of his body. Noticing her sudden shift, Comato dropped the tendon and jumped away, not feeling the effects of the wounds until several seconds later. "I agree. That's a pretty cool move you have there." Comato said as he stared at Shiro with his dark eyes. Suddenly, Shiro fired tendon rods and bone blades at her opponent. She stood beside and tree as she placed her hand on the ground while on one knee, watching her opponent. As the combination of tendon rods and blades made of bone sped toward him; Comato simply evaded them, getting a safe distance from them. He noticed her kneeling on the ground and vonsidering that he had faced a Shikotsumyaku user before, he immediately suspected that she was going to try and pull another surprise attack from underneath. Comato took his past battle experience into consideration, he aimed several kunai at different trees, marked with Flying Thunder God. Afterwards, he sped toward Shiro, armed with one single kunai. Shiro threw more bone and tendon projectiles at Comotos flying thunder god kunai, to clash with them after they landed. For formed handsigns before dashing around the battle field. "Oh.. Are you scared?" Comato mocked as he noticed she constantly aimed for his kunai. "You are really intriguing...your teleportation ninjutsu seem to work just like flying raijin. Well I have something for you. But I honestly don't feel like chasing you...can we stop with this game of tag?" Suddenly, Bone Dust appeared from all the bone spikes and tendon rods Shiro was throwing around before. "Always expect the unexpected..." Shiro said as she looked at Comato as she opened her mouth, with seemingly nothing coming out. "What is she doing?" Comato thought to himself. His eyes took on a dark red persona, the three tomoe alined in their correct places. He examed her structure, appreciating the shape of her body. Comato found her extremely attractive and he wanted to get to know her personally. Still armed with his kunai, Comato launched to beside her in an attempt to get closer to her. The bone dust swiftly moved in with blinding speed in an attempt to put itself in between its opponent and its user, but Shiro willed it not to, causing it to halt in its progression, and instead, move around the battlefield. Due to the very nature of the dust being made of bone, it was as quick as Garaa's sand, but as several times as strong as steel. Shiro took note of her opponents sharingan activating, as well as it looking her up and down, something that made her blush a little inside, but she knew that this was battle, and that even a stray thought could make the difference between a win and a lose. She threw a bone towards the kunai, wanting to meet her opponent as well. "He's kinda cute... But he's in for a rude awakening if he thinks he can get over on me so easily..." Shiro thought as she looked on, watching her opponent. Comato couldn't understand what Shiro was trying to do. At this point he was utterly confused about what he intentions were. Although it would seem that she is trying to keep him as far away as she could. Comato bolted straight forward grabbing he kunai, which had just clashed with the bone blade. He didn't want to be harsh and bluntly attack her. "I'm not good when it comes to fighting women. Especially beautiful women, such as yourself. Maybe I can fight one of the others?" Comato halted his movement upon talking. "Or maybe I can just take you out?" Shiro suddenly appeared near her bone blade. "Sorry, I don't kiss on the first date..." she said as she formed several handsigns before disappearing, appearing a good distance away from him as she touched the ground, causing four large bones to emerge quickly from the ground. "I want to set this up to I can get a closer look at him..." Shiro thought to herself as she smiled. "I don't know what you think you are doing." Comato calmly spoke aloud. Sweat slowly trickled down his body, some of the droplets managed to make their into Comato's open wounds, slightly burning him but not enough to his attention from the battle. Gripping his kunai slightly, Comato threw it into the air with great force. "Just because they are scattered doesn't mean that they aren't of use."Using the kunai he recently had thrown in the air, Comato instantly moved to it location in midair. Shiro looked at him, appearing in the air. "Hmmm... let's take this to the air..." she said, as she quickly flew into the air. "Can you fly?" she asked, wondering if he was capable of such a thing as well. "As a matter of fact.... I can." Comato replied floating in the air. Without much hesitation, Comato quickly threw a punch at Shori. In a split second, Shiro forced extremely dangerous bones spikes from all over her body. "I wouldn't touch them if I were you..." she said, giving Comato a warm but threatening smile. Heeding Shiro's warning, Comato's eyes spun revealing their Eternal Mangekyō state. Almost instantly his body was covered with a protective layer of chakra; this barrier's sole purpose was to protect Comato from outside penetrative forces and attacks. With this in his arsenal, Comato proceeded to continue on with his assault. Not only did he continue his punch but since Kadino was active that punch would be twice as strong than its original intention. Suddenly, multiple Shiro's appeared all around Comato, shooting different chakra-infused bones are him. Shiro them dropped to the ground, forming several hand-signs before holding her hand at him. Noticing that his frontal assault did not work, Shiro sped around shooting bone blades around him. The blades did not succeed in penetrating Comato's barrier. Comato managed to grab one, immediately infusing it with Lightning Chakra. As Shiro landed on the ground, Comato forced his strength into his arm and threw the lightning enhanced bone blade at Shiro with tremendous speeds; leaving behind a trail of lightning as if it were an actual bolt of lightning was head in her direction. The lightning dart hit Shiro, cutting deeply into her arm, though she wasn't phased. Her arm healed up extremely quick, thanks to her clans linage. She concentrated very potent chakra Yin and Yang chakra into her bones, causing them to glow brightly. These bones would disrupt the chakra of anything they touched or pierced, rendering them into nothing, while spiritually sealing off anything they cut or pierced. "Maybe I should call Shira into the battle as well... and make it interesting..." she thought as she prepared her arrows. Shiro shot the potent arrows at Comato's barrier. They contained enough chakra to turn it into nothing on contact. Surprised by the prowess of her medical ninjutsu, Comato wondered how she managed to regenerate so fast. Although he actually throught that she would dodge his dart. Comato took notice of her counter attack; knowibg that she would probably have come up with a way for Comato to be affected by her bones, he shifted he barrier to a shockwave to dispel her counter measures. Shiro voluntarily activated her Four Porous Bone Pillars Spatial Seal that she set earlier, as the barrier quickly cam to a close, she used her technique to instantaneously switch places with Comato, as the barrier sealed, trapping him inside as it seal activated, dividing him into 36 equal parts, sealing him and ending the training session. Suddenly, they were back in the Simulation Room. Shiro looked at Comato from across the room, staring at him with a smile. Surprise on how fast things ended, Comato met eyes with a smiling Shiro. He was quite amazed by her movements. He started to move closer to her. Actually pretending to walk past her. When walking past her he quickly grabbed the back of her neck and swifty pulled her in to land a kiss on her soft lips; staying there until she felt the need to push him off. Shiro's pupils grew small as she was frozen at what just occured. Using her bones, she pushed the man off of her. "What the hell Comato? We just met, I don't even know you!" Shiro yelled, slightly angery at what the man just did. Shiro's bones gave Comato small cuts as distance was created between the two. "I must say. Your lips are as soft as they look. I just had to put them to the test." Blood leaked from one if the cuts, trailing down his chest. "I guess I'll see you around." Comato calmly said walking away from her to exit the room. As Comato walked towards the exit, his movements slowed down and started stopping completely, with his very muscles turning to bone as an involuntary result of being stabbed by Shiro's bones. Shiro rushed to to Comato's stiff body. "I'm so sorry!" she said as we placed her hand on his injury as she began undoing the technique. "This is the only way to undo this technique, so don't think I'm trying to get close and personal..." she said as she smiled at him, knowing he couldn't reply back to her due to his muscles being bone. "This will take about 5 minutes to undo, due to your body mass" she said, looking into his eyes, attempting to stare into his very soul. "She is a highly capable kunoichi. Her techniques are like none I've ever seen before. She took this training match seriously." Comato thought to himself while Shiro was reverting he body back to its normal state. Although the battle nearly killed him, Comato succeed in gaining vast intel on her moves to understand how to approach her. He took notice of her two distant, yet closely similar Kekkei Genkai. Knowing that her moves could be unpredictable. He kept this in mind as his Mangekyō ceased spinning. Although paralyzed, Comato managed to crack a warm smile. Shiro continued undoing her technique until his muscles returned to normal. "Why exactly were you going to leave so soon anyway?" asked Shiro to Comato. Comato eyed Shiro, still flashing his smile. Without any sort of warning, using his extremely quick movement and lightning taijutsu, Comato generated lightning to his leg. Balancing speed and power into a focused kick at aimed for the right side if her body. And at the distance apart they far another, including the speed at which his leg was moving; the kick would come at Shiro with lightning speeds. The aid of Kadino who not only shield his body from any attacks she would try counter with, it would also strengthen the kick several times over. Transforming the lightning to a more powerful version. Shiro's muscles began changing shape at immense speed all throughout her body as she manipulated her bone, condensing them to the point where Omotenium secreted itself on them. She launched herself at Comato, meeting her bone shield with his amplified kick, clashing. Due to the nature of the metal itself, the lightning attack strenghtened the bone of the molecules of the metal, making it even stronger. "You think you are quick huh? Well I can be just as fast..." she said with a smile as she pushed the man away. Not replying to her response, Comato took note of what had occurred. Comato stopped the flow of lightning release through his leg. Shiro's push would get Comato exactly what he needed for his next attack. Her push would give him momentum in his leg to preform a 360° degree spin. Upon turning Comato powered fire through then same leg to hit on her another side. Using her Shikinmyaku enhanced reflexes, Shiro began a drop kick before using Quantum Movement to appear above him, continuing the attack. Utterly confused about what Shiro was planning, Comato sensed her chakra relocating above him; he decided to backup just enough for her to continue her assault. "Come to papa." Comato whispered to himself focusing his left eye for usage. Shiro flipped around in time to see Comato, before landing on the ground. She then bagan moving around the room at speeds comparable to a switch release user. "Are we running away now? I get it. You're afraid? That's completely understandable. I would be afraid of all this awesomeness too." Comato teased attempting to make Shiro angry. Shiro sped up her movwements, reaching Mach 1, then Mach 2, with the Sharingan constantly keeping up with her movements. Comato watched on as she woman continued to run around him for seemingly no reason at all. "Umm okay increase your speed? I'm so scared." At this point, she because using her kekkei genkai to the fullest extend, becoming so fast that her speed was on par with that of a Swift Release user. Running around in circles, Shiro then used Quantum Movement, putting herself in multiple places at once, running clockwise and counter clockwise to one another, attemtping to overload her opponents main sense, his eye sight by placing herself all around him. Seeing that the woman tactics were trying to confuse and overload his Mangekyō Sharingan. Comato had a simple solution to deal with such tasks. Using the time that Shiro was wasting by running around him, Comato would sprout the clones from the midsection of his back, having their backs to one another. Being clones of him they would be equipped with his knowledge and power. With a total of eight of Mangekyō Sharingan on the field each of the clones would have the task of focusing a the other's blind side. "I'm ready when you are." Comato stated as looked out ahead waiting to see what the girl would do next. In an instant, she made shot out what seemed like thousands of tendon rods into the air and around the area. "I think not. Do you actually think that I'm going to let you set out these things?" Comato form a shield around himself and his clones. "That was a nice effort." Comato expanded the energy shield with tremendous force creating a shockwave, that would send her rods back to her with the same amount of force in which it came from. Simultaneously teleporting to all the tendon rods, Shiro grabbed them, before straightening her hand, causing the Tendon Rods to become intangible as she through them at pass the barrier toward their target, priming them to trigger her next technique at any moment.